pushfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Budarin
Victor Budarin was the former personal Mover of Division agent Henry Carver. With his amazing and powerful abilities, Victor followed Carver on all of his missions. He died defending Carver, in fact. History Early Life Victor Budarin was born a Mover. After some time, he was taken by Division, who likely bred him into a powerful mover. Victor became so gifted and powerful that he was taken in as Henry Carver's personal mover in or before 2009. Working for Carver Meeting Nick As the Mover for Carver, Victor followed him on his missions and personal trips. While in Hong Kong, the two went to a Chinese restaurant, Victor acting as his bodyguard, and were confronted by Nick Gant, a Second Generation Mover. Nick was moving two guns around him, far away from view. Nick greeted Carver by his name, and Carver, recognizing him from when Nick was a child, stated that ten years was along time to hold a grudge. Victor got up to kill Nick, after wiping his mouth with a napkin, but Carver calmly grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Carver told Nick to sit down and eat, Victor waiting patiently, but Nick moved the guns to aim at both of the men's heads. With the gun's at both of the men's heads, Nick threatened to kill them both, then daring Carver to push him before he could shoot them. Carver quickly then struck the gun, throwing it out of the air, Victor moving his and charging after Nick. Nick scrambled to grab one of the guns, as Victor angrily screamed, causing the table to lift under him. Victor and Carver rushed after him, Victor moving a gun and firing it at Nick. Nick slid on the ground, shooting bullets at them. Victor deflected them with moving powers, and sent up a gun again (Carver walking away from the fight) firing it at Nick as he dodged on the ground. The restaurant went into a panic, and the two hid from each other in a stand off, each behind a pillar. Nick fired at him, missing, destroying dishes. He continued, getting closer, missing each and breaking for things. Victor inched his closer too, reaching Nicks head the exact moment Nick's gun reached his. When trying to fire it, Victor's gun jammed, and Nick darted to escape. Victor moved a chair to hit him in his ankles, throwing him to the ground. He moved him closer and closer on the floor, then lifting him up on his feet, Nick panting. Victor then violently shot him up into a glass covered pillar, then into the roof, then again into the roof, and again, before sliding him along it, slamming him into a steam pipe. As the fight continued, Carver went outside, where he met Cassie Holmes, a watcher, who convinced him to sick Victor off of Nick. The two exited, as Cassie told Nick I think I just saved your life. Push, 2009 Death Later, as the Division men (along with Victor) went into a warehouse to recover the briefcase, they were attacked by Chinese. In a big battle, Victor fought, killing men with his moving powers. Nick reappeared, and engaged him a fight. Nick had learned from their previous battle and was stronger. Eventually, he brutally punched him with Moving-powered punches, landing a final blow that knocked Victor unconscious. Still battered and barely awake, Victor died by the immense scream from the one of the Pop Boys. Powers and abilities Victor was a very powerful Mover, good enough to become Carver's personal mover. While fighting Nick, he displayed amazing abilities and mastery of moving, fiercely propelling Nick around. When fighting in the battle against the Chinese, he again showed amazing mastery of moving, able to kill several men as they attacked him. He as well had good handling with a gun, and able to fend off Nick with it when he fought him. He had good durability, and could easily handle his own in a fight. His anger also acted as an instigator for his impressive and aggressive moving skills. Appearances and Reference *''Push'' (First appearance) Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superhumans Category:Movers Category:Deceased